


A Bound Experiment

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scenario in my RP blog, Kurt and Blaine begin to experiment with BDSM over Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bound Experiment

Blaine's house, his bedroom if he was being specific, had always been their sanctuary. They usually had complete privacy as his parents were gone for various reasons. This time, they had chosen to spend thanksgiving at a spa in Arizona leaving Blaine to fend for himself.

It also gave Kurt and Blaine the perfect opportunity to try out a few things. 

They had joked about it. It was an established fact that some of Kurt's more unusual accessories were purchased from discreet online sex shops.  Last time Blaine was in New York they were supposed to try a few things but got engaged instead.   Not that either was complaining about that.  Just the night before Blaine had spanked Kurt as a joke but his reaction was not what either of them had expected. 

"You're sure about this, sweetie?" Kurt asked, nervously placing a bag of some of his supplies on the bed. He unzipped the bag and took out the harness. They'd agreed not to attach anything to it the first time, it would just be worn if they used it.  "I am perfectly satisfied with our sex life as it is."

"I'm sure, Kurt. And if it feels weird or if it doesn't do anything for either one of us we can always stop." Blaine was stretched out on his bed, wearing just a pair of sweats and his engagement ring. His normally slicked back hair hung in loose dark curls over his forehead.

Kurt pulled a vibrator out of the bag and blushed furiously. He spun away from Blaine, hands covering his face. Blaine swore he heard him curse to himself.  

He scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips, his forehead resting on his tailbone. 

"Baby, we don't have to do anything. We can do this some other time. We have the rest of our lives to do this if we want." 

Kurt sighed, "But I want to try this. Whenever we've talked about it, God, Blaine, you know how I get." 

Blaine smirked against his still clothed back, pressing a kiss to his spine. "Yes, I do know. Just Sunday I made you come just talking about safe words and what toys we'd use.  Is that vibrator the one that--"

"Pulses to music? Yes.  You seemed intrigued by it so I brought it and a--um, ah..."

"A what, baby?" Blaine asked, beginning to pull Kurt's sweater up, exposing a sliver of pale skin. He ran his tongue along the strip of exposed flesh.  "What else did you bring me, baby?"

Kurt shivered, gasping, "A cock ring. I bought a cock ring."

Blaine growled, gripping Kurt's sweater in his fists, nipping at the skin above his jeans. "And why'd you buy that, baby?"  Kurt tried to turn to face him but Blaine's grasp was too strong.  "Why'd you buy it, Kurt?"

With Blaine's tongue still grazing along his back, Kurt didn't have enough focus to be embarrassed and blurted out, "So you could ride my cock until you were done with it, sir."

A noise of shock escaped Kurt's mouth and Blaine knew he was blushing.

"Is that what you'd like, baby? For me to tie you to my bed and fuck myself on your gorgeous cock until my ass was full of your come?"  Kurt said babbled incoherently and Blaine's hand came down on his left ass cheek with a hard smack. Kurt yelped but it turned into a moan as Blaine rubbed where his hand came down.  "Baby?"

"Yes, sir, please."  Kurt pressed his ass against Blaine's hand.  Blaine's free hand fumbled with the button fly of Kurt's jeans, aching to touch his stiffening cock. 

"Turn around, baby," Blaine commanded. Shaking like a leaf, Kurt faced him. Blaine undid the final button and tugged the jeans down his hips. He cupped Kurt through the material of his boxer briefs, mouth watering as his finger traced the outline of his tip.   "Take off your clothes, get on the bed and prep yourself for me." 

Kurt nodded and pulled his sweater over his head as he shimmied his jeans further down his legs. He pulled his underwear off and climbed on the mattress. Blaine stood up and began to sort through what else Kurt had brought with him. There was a pair of handcuffs, a few scarves, a new tube of lube, the cock ring, and a wooden paddle with tan suede on one side. Nothing fancy, but just enough for experimenting with.  Blaine handed the lube to Kurt and weighed the paddle in his hand. 

He didn't plan on using it. Not today at least.  When they first started talking about this, neither had been very clear who was the dominant one and who was the submissive. Kurt suggested that they just flip a coin to determine who would be what. Heads meant Kurt would be the dominant and tails for Blaine. When Kurt caught the coin and revealed that it was heads up, they both agreed that coin tosses were stupid and Blaine would take on the role of dominant. 

He mentally went over what he planned to do to Kurt that afternoon. Nothing big, just a bit of spanking, the vibrator and maybe the cock ring. He was glad that he had let Kurt supply the toys because it gave him any idea if what Kurt was too shy to ask for. He tapped his own hand with paddle, testing its rigidity. He winced and set it on the nightstand, quickly getting a condom out of the bottom drawer before returning his attention to Kurt. 

Kurt had already applied some lubricant to his index and middle fingers and was laying on his side watching Blaine. 

"I thought I told you to prep yourself, Kurt." Blaine's voice was clear and controlled. He knelt beside Kurt on the mattress, pushed him on to his back and pulled one of his knees up. "I want to see you do it."

Kurt swallowed as he nervously moved his fingers to his hole and inserted the tip of one.

"That's it, baby.  You've done this for me before, remember? It's no different than it was."  He straddled Kurt's straight leg, watching him hungrily as his index finger slid in up to its second knuckle. Kurt winced, adjusting to the width of his own finger. Blaine kissed his knee, watching Kurt's finger move in and out of himself. 

"Are you doing okay baby?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. He squirted a bit of lube on his own fingers and took Kurt's cock in his hands. He stroked his length slowly, enjoying the sight of Kurt's eyelashes fluttering and breath hitching at the new contact.  "Going to worship you. Going to make you feel as amazing and loved as you make me feel."

Blaine watched as Kurt added a second finger and timed his strokes to his cock with the movement of his fingers. He whimpered, hips bucking into up to Blaine's fist. He soon added a third fingers and Blaine grabbed the cock ring and slid it down to the base of his cock.  He gave the head of it a wet kiss before standing up and going to his desk. Kurt writhed on the bed, desperate for Blaine's touch. 

He soon returned, scarves, iPhone and vibrator in hand and gave Kurt and long lingering kiss on the mouth. He grabbed a towel from his nightstand, and held Kurt's wrist in his hand, slowly extracting his fingers from his hole. After wiping Kurt's fingers clean, he bound his hands together with one of the scarves.

"Does that feel okay, baby?" He asked.  

Kurt paused before answering, "Yes, sir."

"Is it too tight? Too loose?"

"It's fine, sir."

"Kurt, you need to be honest with me."

"It could be a bit tighter, sir."

Blaine retied the scarf and Kurt nodded in approval.  He used another scarf to bind him to the headboard.  Blaine hooked up his phone to the vibrator, lubricated it and ever so gently inserted it into Kurt's asshole. The width stretched Kurt a bit more than his fingers, making him moan softly. 

"I had Sam help me with something this past week.  I told him it was a belated anniversary gift for you.  I hope you like it, baby."  Blaine pressed play and the music began pouring out of his phone. A single acoustic guitar and piano played. He could hear the vibrator pulse to the thrum of the guitar. Kurt gasped, recognizing the music easily. Blaine watched him brace himself for what he correctly assumed. 

'Slow down and waste away with me,' Blaine's voice sang on the recording. Kurt whimpered in response, arching off the mattress. Blaine laid himself over Kurt's legs, pinning him down. He took his cock back in his hand and began pumping it to the music. 

"How does this feel, baby?" He asked, his chin resting on Kurt's hip bone, eyes staring up at him through his thick eyelashes. Kurt's mouth opened to speak but he was stopped with another gasp of pleasure. "Baby--"

"So good--fuck--so good, sir," Kurt panted. 

"Good, baby. We're going to get through another song and then I'm going fuck myself on your cock, baby."

Kurt moaned as Blaine's voice on the recording held the final long note.  Blaine shifted so he was laying beside him, sliding his free hand under Kurt's shoulder and cradling him as the next song began. He felt Kurt's body seize up at the first note from the trumpets. His gorgeous legs strained against the bed, thrusting up into Blaine's hand.  Blaine murmured softly in his ear, gently tracing its shell with his tongue. "So beautiful. You are so beautiful, baby.  Love seeing you like this."

"Sir-- fuck, sir!" Kurt keened.  He tugged at the scarf that tied him to the headboard, desperate for more and not wanting this to end. 

"Baby, look at my hand on you," Blaine breathed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.  Kurt joined his gaze and gasped at the sight of Blaine's left hand and his engagement ring sliding along his skin.  "Isn't that hot? So fucking hot.  I'm yours, Kurt. Only yours."

Kurt's hips bucked violently as the song made its way into the final chorus. Blaine extracted himself from Kurt's side and ripped off his sweatpants before straddling his hips. As 'It's Not Unusual' came to an end, Blaine ripped the condom packet open. He carefully rolled it down Kurt’s length, applying more lube over the latex.  He carefully lined Kurt's cock up and eased himself down on to it as the next song began. ‘Somewhere Only We Know’ began and the vibrations of the piano made Kurt tense up just as Blaine slid down his length. He winced a bit, he had stretched himself out while Kurt had gone home for the supplies but that had been more than an hour ago.  He groaned, stilling his hips to adjust to Kurt's girth.  Kurt mewled beneath him, body shaking. Blaine lazily rose up before sinking back down onto Kurt’s cock, taking him a bit deeper. Kurt’s hips jerked upwards into him, causing a loud gasp to leave his lips.

“Sorry! Sorry, it was a refle--Oh...” Kurt apologized but a roll of Blaine’s hips silenced him. 

“Sorry, what, Kurt?” Blaine asked, eyes dark he started a slow, steady rhythm. Kurt tugged on the scarves, eyes shut and enjoying the feel of Blaine’s tight heat. Blaine stopped and asked him again. 

Kurt’s eyes flew open and stared up at him. “Sir. I’m sorry, sir.” 

Blaine licked his lips and reset his jaw as he began moving up and down Kurt’s cock again. “Good boy, baby.”

Blaine took his cock in his hand, placing his free one on Kurt’s abdomen to balance himself. 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby. So beautiful like this,” he murmured, watching Kurt relax on the bed. He felt Kurt’s breath and blood course through his body, focusing on how this amazing, incredible man felt beneath him. “I love you so much, you are everything, Kurt. Everything.”

Kurt keened, arching his back off the bed. “Fuck, Blaine... I can’t-- I can’t take much more, I-- please!”

Blaine bit his lip, swallowing a moan that threatened to release. Kurt’s whimpers and pleas for release were so sexy, it was all his could do not to come at the sound of his voice. With Kurt’s cock inside him pulsing from the vibrator and his own hand working him, he wasn’t going to last much longer. But God, he wanted to. He wanted to ride Kurt for hours, to fuck himself until he came on Kurt’s stomach and chest. But this was their first time experimenting with this. And Blaine had already subjected Kurt to nearly twenty minutes of this and he didn’t want to push him too far.

He slid off of Kurt’s dick and pulled the condom off before carefully removing the cock ring. He took Kurt’s cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take as much as he could. As his tongue rolled against the underside of it, he slowly turned off the vibrator and slid it out of Kurt’s asshole, pausing to place it on the towel from earlier. Kurt was still panting and crying out for release so Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, ignoring his own erection and hummed around Kurt’s cock. His fingernails scrapped along Kurt’s pale thighs and up his hips and torso.

He pulled off Kurt’s cock to take a deep breath, desperate for Kurt to come. “Baby, please, I need to you to come for me,” he commanded before taking Kurt in his mouth again. 

Kurt thrust into his mouth and Blaine held onto his hips, his lips tightening around Kurt’s length. He loved how Kurt’s come tasted and he didn’t want to lose a drop of it.

“Oh my god--Fuck, sir, your mouth-- I can’t-- Oh, fuck--FUCK!” Kurt cried out as he came down Blaine’s throat. Blaine swallowed as much as he could, a bit spilling from between his lips as he involuntarily gurgled.

Blaine let Kurt’s softening cock go from his mouth, swallowing the last bit of come, resting his forehead on Kurt’s hipbone like he usually did after giving him a blowjob. He gasped for air, panting and tasting Kurt on his lips and tongue.

He looked up at Kurt, spent, boneless and beautiful on his bed, hands still bound in the scarves. A lopsided grin on his face, he crawled up beside Kurt’s chest and untied his hands from the headboard and then unwrapped the scarf around his wrists. He kissed Kurt’s wrists, placing an extra one on the red string bracelet on his right one and letting them rest on his chest. He laid down next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him close.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed. He sounded sleepy and sated. Blaine smiled, nuzzling his chin along Kurt’s shoulder, snuggling closer.

“Hi,” he replied. Kurt rolled onto his side and wrapped his own arms around Blaine. 

“We’re going to talk about this, but right now, I need to nap with you.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead and pressed him close to his chest. Blaine smiled against his skin, letting Kurt hold him as he drifted off.


End file.
